There have been provided in the past a plurality of instrument panel frames that can be mounted as accessory equipment on vehicles, such as on the original equipment instrument panel. In the past the vehicle surfaces upon which these accessory instrument panels have been mounted were generally either horizontal or vertical and hence a standard right angle bracket for the instrument panel would be adequate for such an application. However, with the advent of ungularly configured original equipment instrument panels, the problem has arisen that conventional right angular brackets no longer may be satisfactorily used, since such would result a disorientation of the accessory instrument when fastened to the original instrument panel. To satisfy this problem there have in been provided accessory instrument panels that are adjustable, but they require expensive hinge constructions as well as multiple part fastening elements to hold the accessory instrument panel in its proper angular orientation.
It is the primary object of the present invention to diminish the problems of the prior art.